Baby Say I love you
by Darasaurus
Summary: Rated M for mature, this fan fiction is about the love of two characters and the hardships they experience. Can Dara and Link overcome them?


Baby; Say I love you

**Authors Note**; Yes, this a multi fandom story concerning my made up character. Do not complain to me that I'm giving them wrong personalities, there shouldn't be romance, or I'm lame for doing this. In all do respect, I don't care. I made this for fun, and that's all. Shut up if you disagree. This fan fiction contains HEAVY language and sexual themes. (There isn't any sexual abuse or molestation, so you know) Read at your own risk, okay?

**Chapter One**;

The rain was beating on his window pain. Now a days, the rain seemed to come more frequent than the sunlight. He was typing away on his laptop, enjoying the symphony of rain drops. Of course, he tended to tap his fingers on the cover, making his own beat. Being a musician, this was a difficult habit to over come. At times, he found himself humming random tunes he had never heard before. Thus being, he gained inspiration and wrote a new song, all because of the rain's rhythmn. She, on the other hand, was nestled in the window sill. Her tail was swaying to and fro, not in any sort of unique pattern. Pawing at the window, she hoped it would open up, and she could see what the outside world was like. That had been her dream; at least, she thought it to be. She was never given a chance for thoughts and desires. She was to please HIM and nothing more. That was her entire life; going from men to men in search of a home. What she got, however, was the same thing.

"Hyde," She cooed, trying to give him her cutest face possible.

He, however, did not even lift an eyebrow. Closing his laptop, he grunted and went into the kitchen for a snack. There wasn't anything to his interest but a bag of chips and some soda. Hyde didn't really care if he gained fat, for he knew he would just become skinny again anyways. In fact, he didn't care if the entire band decided to chow down on fats and sweets. With their metabolism, it wouldn't matter. Grinning, he grabbed his favorite brand of potato chips. American food was his favorite. After he grabbed a can of beer, he stumbled back into the living and onto the couch. Plopping himself down, he went back to typing away.

"Hyde," She continued to cry, hoping he would notice her this time.

With luck, he did. Hyde slammed his laptop shut and shot her such a glare, she felt the hair on her ears stand up. He slid off the couch and towered over her. Since she was sitting in a croutched position, he appeared to be the size of a sky scraper. Of course, this was entirely false; Hyde was only about 5'3" and she stood a little underneath 5'0". If she was given the permission to meet his eyes, they stood close enough in height.

"What do you want you annoying cat? I'm trying to fucking do something on the computer, and you come and annoy me! GOD! Why is that you're such a pain in the ass, but so damn good at sex? Fucking answer that for me, and I might listen to you for once."

Her lip began to quiver as her ears bent. Her tail was between her legs, brushing up against her genitals. Hyde found this a erotic site, for he began to show interest in her body. Sitting down beside her, he began to run his hands around her curves. Her body twitched as she felt them glide all over her. This was an odd moment for her, for she never got attention like this from Hyde at a single moment. Most of the time, he would neglect her all day, then in the evening, just demand it from her. Hyde skipped the foreplay and always went to his main target.

"Master.." She whispered, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Hyde grinned even more as he heard her call him by his name, "Master". Never did he ask her to call him that, but when he found her, she began it on her own. He figured it was some sort of childish thing, but he soon began to realize she meant it in a sexual way. His erection pounded against his blue jeans as he continued to feel around her body.

"What is it, Dara? Do you like this? Hell, what am I saying?" Hyde let out a cackle that was enough to match the tone of the lightning which had struck a moment ago. "I'm perfect at this. You little slut. I know you want me to fuck you. It's written all over you damn face. Gimme your tail."

Reaching for her midnight black tail, he began to probe around on the outside of her. She began to blush even more as she felt part of her own body touch her in such a way. This always made Dara blush. In fact, she believed the feeling would never become one she could get used to. And since she was naked, and rarely given clothes, the feeling frequented her body. Opening up her legs, she allowed Hyde to explore more of her like she always did. For some reason, she felt this was wrong. Her feelings towards Hyde seemed to be predetermined, like every owner she had had in the past. Suddenly, she jolted up. Her tail was deep inside of her, Hyde was now forcing it in and out.

"Moan my name!" He hissed, licking around her neck.

Dara was too nervous to open her mouth. Before, she would have gladly done it. Now, however, something was holding her back. The words would not leave her throat and please Hyde the way he wanted them too. She tried to say something, but it only came out as a moan. Hyde began to become furious with her, and slammed her against the back of the wall.

"Listen you little slut, do as I fucking say! I'm tired of all this damn disobedience. You're going to listen to me, or else I'll kick your fucking ass out. I don't fucking need you in my life. You're nothing but a sex slave. At least, that's what I've come to understand. All you ever want is sex, you sick pervert. Of course, I want it to. In fact, you give it quite nicely."

Hyde continued forcing her tail in and out of her. He groped her chest in hopes of her crying out his name. Much to his disdain, she did nothing. This was it for him. He had had it with her neglection to his word. He picked her arm up and forced him to look at her. With his eyes a crimson color, he glared at her. Dara knew what was next. This had happened many a time before, but in different ways. That face of disgust and detest she had grown to know all too well. With one sweeping motion, Hyde removed her collar which bound her to him.

"Get out of my fucking house you stupid slut, and I never want to fucking see you again!"

Before Hyde forced her out, she grabbed her collar. With luck, her fingers were not smashed. Hyde slammed the door behind her, and with her excellent sense of hearing, she heard it lock. Sighing greatly, she wandered out into the world which she so longed to be apart of before. Rain was beating down on her naked body, filling her ears with water. Dara twitched them, in hope of getting some of the annoyance out. No good though; the rain was pouring and reproducing too fast. With drenched tail, ears, and body, she wandered into an ally way. Trying to keep warm, she curled up next to a garbage can. She was thankful she was out of that dreadful prison, but now, she was homeless. Unless she found an owner to care for her, she would die. Clenching onto her collar, she stared off into the abyss. Surely someone, anyone, would walk by and want her.


End file.
